


Different

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Gen, Hogwarts Against Rowling, Trans Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Newtessa was a curious baby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> 'inspired' by accio-shitpost's tumblr post

Newtessa was a curious baby. She stared at the things no one else noticed or cared about. The patterns on the ceiling, the intricacies of tiny buttons, the beasts that found their way inside the house no matter how hard her parents tried.

She was a troublesome toddler. She started to have fits, and cried, sometimes for hours on end. The only thing that calmed her was something soft to touch, like the fur of a stray niffler. Or, when she was alone—which happened far too often to be recommended, but her parents had had _enough—_ sometimes the chittering of an odd creature would soothe her.

At eight, she decided she wanted to be called Newt, for the salamander, she said. She was very exact in her announcement, and her parents agreed, to keep her impromptu speech in the middle of dinner— _again—_ short. When they continued to call her Newtessa anyway, she would _not_ have it. She screamed and she cried and she threw things. She got her way.

When she got to Hogwarts, she wore the uniform in a manner more befitting a boy than any girl, but her parents had given up contradicting her. She was sorted into Hufflepuff, but even there her love of magical beasts was maligned, and her one true friend didn't come until years later.

At fifteen, she decided she wanted to be called he. Newt met his first friend when he was looking after an injured raven. Leta Lestrange was a Slytherin, and hadn't been aware of Newt before their meeting, and Newt liked that he could be himself with her.

When Newt was expelled from Hogwarts, he went out to seek as many magical beasts and creatures as he could—he wanted to help them. Just because they were different didn't mean they were dangerous.


End file.
